To Hell And Back
by EvilRegal98
Summary: "Sherrif Swan, speaking." Emma said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It was almost 8 and she wanted to get home to Regina. "The Queen is dead.." And then the line went dead. Swan Queen. Very Dark! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is my first attempt at a Swan Queen story, but this was just stuck in my head. I hope you like it ;)

"Oh god, Emma!" Regina let out a loud moan when she felt her muscles contract around Emma skilled fingers.

Emma gave another hard lick at Regina's sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck!"

Regina came hard, seeing stars behind her closed eyelids. Emma let her ride out her orgasm. When Regina's breath had somewhat calmed down, Emma pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and went to lay down next to Regina.

Regina kissed her and moaned when she tasted herself on Emma's lips.

"That was magical, dear."

Emma chuckled, "you mean the fact that we actually make magic together, or your orgasm."

"Both."

"Well that's good, 'cause I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes." Emma gave her a wicked smile before she reached over to the night stand and pulled out a strap-on and a bottle of lube, apple flavor of course.

Regina moaned and her eyes became dark with desire when she saw the strap-on.

"9 inches works for you?" Emma asked, teasing a little. She knew Regina liked them big.

Emma slid the straps around her hips and adjusted them so they fitted perfectly. She grabbed the bottle of lube and warmed it with her hands.

Emma used her thumb to rub Regina's sensitive clit lightly. Regina groaned. "Emma, stop teasing." She said breathlessly.

Emma positioned herself in front of Regina's entrance and looked up. "You're ready?" She asked.

Regina nodded and moaned when Emma pushed the dildo inside of her, loving the way it stretched her. Emma started a quick pace and pulled Regina's legs open further. She kissed the brunette passionately.

"Oh, god! Emma!"

Emma moaned when she heard her name roll from the brunette's luscious lips. She felt her own orgasm approach.

Regina continued letting out loud pleasured vocals, gripping the headboard behind her head until her knuckles turned white.

"Fuck yeah, I'm so close!"

When Emma heard those words she quickly pulled out of her. Regina didn't even have time to complain about it before she was pulled on her hands and knees and Emma slammed the toy back into her.

Emma gripped her hips so she could thrust into Regina harder. Regina gripped the headboard with one hand so she could push back into the thrusts.

"Em-ma!"

Emma saw the muscles of Regina's back twitch. Regina came hard, her orgasm exploding inside of her. Regina's pleasured vocals and the way the strap-on rubbed her clit, pushed Emma over the edge as well.

They were both panting, the strap-on still buried deep inside of Regina.

"That... was amazing." Emma said once she had pulled the dildo out of Regina.

Regina chuckled. "I agree, dear."

...

"I've got to go to work, babe."

Regina groaned and rolled off of Emma. "Fine, dear. What time will you be here tonight?"

"I think about 8, probably. It's kind off busy at the station."

"Alright." Regina said while she watched Emma getting dressed. "Then I know what time I need to have the lasagna ready. You know Henry is not coming home today, he's going straight to his friends house for a sleepover."

"So we'll have the house to ourselves tonight?" Emma said with a wink.

"Yes. And do not suggest that because we'll be alone we can walk around naked the whole night. Remember last time you suggested that and your mother stopped by." Regina said, smirking while she thought back to the look of pure horror that was on Snow's face when she saw her straddling Emma naked on the couch.

"Don't look like I've killed your puppy, dear. It's not very becoming."

Emma huffed. "Fine, I'll think of something else. Maybe your sexy french maid costume you got for Halloween last year."

Regina chuckled. "Maybe, dear. But for now, you need to go to work."

Emma walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you, babe."

"Love you too, dear."

...

Regina was cutting the vegetables into evenly sized cubes when she suddenly heard some strange noise outside by the window. She stopped and listened, after a few minutes it was still silent and she decided that it must have been some sort of animal so Regina got back to her task.

She looked up at the clock, it was 7 pm. Emma would be home soon. Emma. It felt so weird that only a little more than a year ago they were hating each other and fighting over Henry. Now she was cooking her a meal.

Her train of thoughts were stopped however when she heard the strange noise again.

Regina got an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was alone, and even when most citizens were acting at least a little civil towards her, some of them were still very angry and wanted revenge.

She put the knife down and walked over to the window. Regina tried to look if someone was there but it was already too dark to see anything.

_Calm down, Regina! It's probably nothing, maybe the cat from next door. _

She went back to her cooking island and picked the knife up once again. With her back turned to the door she didn't see it coming.

Regina was grabbed from behind, one hand around her waist and one hand covering her mouth. She started kicking and punching, trying to get free but he was strong.

Her furious movement caused him to lose his balance and he tumbled backwards into the cabinets. His head crashed into one hard, causing him to release his hold on her so she could escape. Regina quickly scrambled away and tried to get to the cooking island again to pick up the knife as a weapon but he was already back on his feat and he kicked her legs from underneath her, causing Regina to fall to the ground.

When she was on the ground he got on top of her and restricted her arms. "Get off of me!" Regina screamed and she struggled against the hold.

Regina managed get one arm free and she reached for a shard of glass that was on the ground from when she kicked the salad bowl off of the counter. But he saw what she tried to do and grabbed her hair so he could smack her head into the ground, hard.

Regina felt something warm and sticky at the back of her head and she groaned at the stabbing pain she felt in the back of her skull.

She started to see black spots in her vision. _Emma, please take care of Henry. _Was the last thing Regina thought before she lost consciousness.

"I'm sorry darling." The man said while he looked at Regina's unconscious form.

...

"Sherrif Swan, speaking." Emma said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It was almost 8 and she wanted to get home to Regina.

_"The Queen is dead.." _

And then the line went dead.

...

So what did you thought? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **I'm so happy you guys liked the chapter! Here's another one, enjoy! ;)

_Regina!_

_Please let her be okay! Please! _Was all Emma could think while she was driving with tears in her eyes towards the mansion.

When she had parked her car in front of the mansion she quickly got out of the car, not even bothering to close the door. Emma grabbed the holster of her gun tightly and ran over to the front door.

When she got to the front door she noticed that the door was slighly ajar.

Emma got an anxious feeling in the pit of het stomach. She pushed the door open and stepped into the almost completely dark house.

"Regina?" She asked, hoping she would hear the familiar click clack sound of Regina's famous stilettos.

But there was nothing but silence.

"Regina?" She tried again, still no sound.

It was unusually quiet in the house. Too quiet. Emma pulled her gun out of the holster and held it in front of her. She walked straight ahead into the dining room. When she looked to the right she saw it.

The door was wide open and the kitchen was a mess, there was glass everywhere, a knocked over flower vase. Emma swallowed and braced herself for what she was about to witness.

She walked in with her gun still held in front of her.

"Regina?" Emma tried, even though she knew there would be no answer.

There was a black stiletto lying in the corner, undoubtfully Regina's.

_Oh god, please._

Emma walked over to the other side of the kitchen island and her stomach turned. There, on the perfectly white floor was blood. Not much, but definitely blood.

Emma felt tears fill her eyes again._ Oh god, Regina._ She felt the hot, salty liquid drip down her pale cheeks.

Emma dropped down to her knees, she felt the glass sting her skin but she didn't care anymore. The gun slipped out of her hand and clacked onto the floor.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she finally got up the fabric of her jeans from where her knees were on the ground were stained with blood and her tears had long since dried.

Emma felt numb, the only little sparkle of hope she could cling to was that Regina was not dead because there was no body. How was she going to tell Henry? Henry. Oh god, he lost his mother.

_No! _Emma refused to believe Regina was dead. She couldn't be.

Emma reached to her back pocket and pulled out her phone. She searched through her contact list. Mary Margaret. She still hadn't changed the name to Snow, mom was out of the question. She still wasn't really used to having a mother after almost 30 years of being alone.

"Emma!" Came the always cheery voice of Snow White.

"Snow."

"Emma? what's wrong?"

Emma didn't know why, she usually wasn't so emotional but she started crying at the question.

"It's Regina." She heard her own voice shake. "Someone took her! The house is a mess and there's b-blood."

"Oh god, Emma."

She heard that Snow's voice sounded genuinely worried. Snow had somewhat accepted her relation ship with Regina but she still wasn't thrilled.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"I'm coming over."

Emma didn't even have time to protest before the line went dead. She walked out of the room and seated herself down on one of the dining room chairs.

There weren't even 5 minutes passed before she heard the sound of a key getting turned in the lock. Emma had given Snow a duplicate of the key to the front door, even though Regina protested. But Snow was her friend and sometimes she even thought of her as her mother.

"Emma are you alright?" Snow asked, looking at Emma's blood stained jeans .

Emma looked down, she hadn't even realized it. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Just some superficial cuts."

Snow nodded, though she still eyed Emma's knees worriedly.

"You said someone took Regina?"

Emma nodded and she felt fresh tears run down her cheeks. "Y-yes. I got a phonecall at the station, right before I wanted to head home. It was a man and he said that the Queen was dead. So I hurried home and that's when I saw the mess and the blood."

Snow got over to her and crouched down so she could hug her daughter. "It's going to be okay, Emma. We'll find her, Regina is strong."

Emma's eyes wided when an idea hit her. "Gold."

Snow let her arms loosen and looked Emma in her eyes. "No. Emma you can't do that! His deals are too dangerous, he can't be trusted."

"But he's the only one who would be able to find her!"

"But Emma, you know that magic always comes with a price, and his prices will cost you too much. Please don't go to him." Snow begged her daughter.

"Regina is worth it! You can either come with me or you can go back to your prince, but I'm going to find my Queen! With or without your help."

Emma got up from the chair and rushed to the front door, Snow quickly following behind her. "Emma wait, I understand I can't talk you out of it, so I'm coming with you!"

Emma went over to her bug and seated herself in the driver seat. Snow got into the passenger seat and together they drove to Gold's pawn shop.

...

"Well, well what a charming surprise! Pun intended." Gold said with his usual mocking tone.

"Shut up Gold. I need you to find Regina." Emma growled and threw the door closed with a little too much force.

"Is our little Queeny missing?"

"Some maniac kidnapped her and you're going to find her." Emma said in a threatening voice.

Gold looked surprised. "And why, dare I ask it, would I do that?"

"Because I would hate to tell your son that you would hurt his son by leaving his mother too die. Just when things were getting better between the two of you."

Gold features darkened and her turned to Snow. "And why are you here, dearie? I thought you would be glad your dear step mother has gone missing."

"I care about Emma's and Henry's happiness. And if that's with Regina, then I'm sure as hell going to help my daughter find her." Snow said, her voice very determined.

"So do you have something?" Emma asked.

Gold sighed, knowing he didn't really have a choice. "I don't have something that will help you find her. I do, however have something that will show you what happened to her."

Emma's stomach dropped but she would take everything that would show her if Regina was okay. "We'll take it."

Gold magicked the silver colored potion out of thin air and handed it over. "But just a little warning, dearie. If you drink that and Regina dies, your heart will literally get ripped in two. It will be a constant pain."

Emma positioned her hands on the counter and leaned over to the imp. "I will take that risk. I know Regina is strong and she will not die."

Gold put his hands up in mock surrender. "It's your heart, dearie."

Emma felt Snows hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Emma."

The two women turned around and walked out of the shop.

...

Regina groaned when she opened her eyes. Her head was hurting terribly, and her wrists hurt to from being restrained by metal handcuffs.

Regina sat up slowly and placed her back against the metal frame of the bed she was cuffed to. She looked around in the room. It was lit by a single lamp at the ceiling. The only thing there was a bucket and the bed she was sitting on.

It was cold and the air was damp.

"Hello?" Regina asked.

"Ah, so you're awake, Your Majesty. Now we can finally have some fun."

Regina flinched at the sudden sound, she looked over to where the voice had come from and saw the man leaning against a steal door. She tried to get her hands free with magic but she felt nothing, not even a tingle.

The man laughed. "Don't bother trying, Your Majesty. I've magic proofed the room with some stolen fairy dust." He walked over to her and seated himself on the foot of the bed.

Regina looked at him, he was tall, broad build and wore a mask. He also had a somewhat familiar voice, but Regina couldn't quite place it.

"If your keeping the Evil Queen hostage, at least show your face, you coward."

He laughed again. "To quote you, Your Majesty. _Now where's the fun in that._"

He got up and walked to the door again. "I'll be back soon, darling." Was the last thing he said before he closed the metal door behind him and locked it.

When Regina was alone she began to furiously pull at the cuffs.

She needed to get out of here. For Henry. For Emma.

...

I could never kill off my favorite character. I hoped you liked it. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emma?" Snow asked while she eyed the bottle with potion suspiciously.

"Yes, I need her, Snow. I love her."

Snow let out a sigh. "Alright."

Emma uncorked the bottle and drank the potion in one gulp. Snow stared at her with worry, ready to catch her if she was going to collapse.

"Everything is fin-" and then suddenly everything went black.

Emma saw it all happening. Regina was attacked from behind by a big man, they fought but the man was too strong and knocked her out. Emma felt rage swell in her chest at the sight of the man calling Regina 'darling' and kissing he unconscious form.

_What kind of psycho is this?! _

Emma was relieved when she saw that Regina's chest was still moving when the man lifted her into his arms. She wanted to follow the man but before she could move even her finger she was pulled out off the spell and back into reality.

"Emma! Are you alright?!" Snow was scared to death when her daughter suddenly got a blank expression on her face and passed out.

Emma didn't even register her mothers frantic yelling. "Regina. She's still alive!"

"What?"

"Regina. She's still alive, I saw someone take her. A man." Emma eyes turned sad again. "But when I tried to follow her, I was pulled out off the spell."

"Look, Emma. I think you need to get some sleep. We have no idea where Regina is and it's getting late."

Emma tried to object but Snow cut her off again. "No, tomorrow we can ask the blue fairy, she will know what to do."

Emma knew that she needed to get some sleep. Having half a brain would never help her find Regina. "Alright."

Emma laid down in her bed. She knew she would not sleep, she was too worried, so she opted for staring at the ceiling.

...

Regina had long since given up trying to jerk the cuffs off, the only result she got was bruised and bloody wrists.

She looked up when she heard the lock turn.  
The big, metal door was slowly pushed open until it revealed the man again.

He let out a dramatic sigh. "I know you don't like to be restraint, Your Majesty. But ripping the flesh of your wrists will get you nowhere. You can't escape this place."

The wheels in Regina's started turning. _How would he know I don't like to be restraint?_

The man chuckled. "I see you're trying to figure out how I know that you don't like restraints."

Regina looked up at him with furious eyes.

"Let me give you a little hint. Lets just say that I knew you, way before all the evil stuff. Back when you were more... obedient."

"Well, dear, then I'm sorry to say but I forget pathetic creatures pretty easily. Take off the mask and refresh my memory."

He grinned at her. "You would like that, wouldn't you? But alass I'm sorry to say that for that to happen you have to beg for it."

He quickly stalked over to the bed. Regina was still keeping her face emotionless, but inside she was terrified. _What does he want from me? _

He quickly grabbed her ankles and cuffed each on to the metal frame off the bed. Regina was now completely helpless. She swallowed the terrifying whimper that wanted to escape from her throat.

"You're so beautiful." He said while he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, the same way you broke me when you had me banished."

His hand wandered lower and stroked over her neck. Regina squirmed away at his touch.

_I had him banished?_ Regina was still no where closer to figuring out who he was, she had had lots of men banished.

His hand wandered lower again until he got to the first button of her blouse. "Why don't we start with some humiliation first." He said as he slowly popped the buttons open.

"I see you're dressed for the occasion." He said while he looked at her deep red, lace bra.

Regina eyed him with disgust but said nothing. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how afraid she was.

"But you couldn't have expected me, so my guess is that this is for your girlfriend, the _Sherrif_." He grinned while he saw a little flinch.

"If you hurt her-"

He cut her off with a loud laugh. "Oh, don't worry Your Majesty. I'm not going to hurt her."

He ripped the silk blouse off her body and held it up. "I'm going to play a little game with her. I always enjoy some oldfashioned cat and mouse games."

She wanted to gag when she saw him staring at her breasts hungrily.

He dropped the blouse to the ground and stroked the top of her breasts. She was relieved when his hands moved lower again, at least she still had some dignity left.

He unzipped her skirt at her hip and pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. "I hope this wasn't a Prada skirt, darling."

With one quick movement the room was filled with the terrible sound of fabric ripping. He tossed the ruined skirt next to the blouse. He felt his manhood harden at the sight of the beautiful woman. "Garters? I must say I'm pleasantly surprised." He licked his lips, still eying the the matching lace panties and garters.

Regina shivered, the air felt even colder now that she was only dressed in her underwear.

"I really want to take you right now."

Regina felt panick rise in her belly. _Please no! Please, don't let him rape me! I can't go through that again, not after the King!_

"But we'll save that for later."

He quickly grabbed her chin and pulled her lips apart, he pressed his own on hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Mmm, you taste so good." He said while he licked his lips.

He picked up her ruined clothes and walked out without saying another word.

Regina felt tears run down her cheeks, here she was, a powerful Queen, cuffed to a bed, in her underwear. _Oh the irony._

...

_The blue fairy couldn't help them..._

Emma was devastated. She walked up to the front door of the white mansion. When she looked down to grab her keys out of her pocket she noticed it.

A small brown package with a letter on top of it. _Emma_. It read.

Emma grabbed the package and headed inside. She laid the package down on the dining table and ripped it open.

She looked at it with a mixture of shock, relieve and disgust. It were Regina's clothes, torn and a little bloodied.

Tears leaked down the Savoirs pale cheeks. She picked up the letter and ripped open the envelope.

_Dearest Savior,_

_I gave you quite a scare, didn't I._

...

So what did you think? Leave a review. Oh and also, I won't be able to update again before Tuesday because I'm going to Paris tomorrow! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Just a short chapter. ;)

"Reeeegginnna."

Regina was awoken by the man, who was saying her name in a sing song voice.

He gently shook her shoulders.

"Sleeping beauty." He grinned. "Sorry, that was ironic."

Regina rolled her eyes at his childish remark. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say, that I'm going to have to run to the store for a little while. I'll be back in an hour, darling. Then we can have some fun."

Regina felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

He grabbed her chin and gave her a sloppy kiss. He trailed his hands lower and squeezed her breasts. "Did you need something?"

Regina remained silent and gave him a cold stare.

"Alright." He shrugged and got off the bed. "Let's get these off, shall we." He said while he pointed at the cuffs that bound Regina's ankles.

The man grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs. He got up again and blew her a hand kiss. "See you soon, my Queen."

Regina heard a clink sound when he locked the door behind him.

She immediately tried to jerk the cuffs open, only to feel stabbing pain when the not-yet-healed flesh was ripped open once again.

After 10 minutes of jerking she was still no where closer to escaping.

_So this is it, I'm going to die in here..._

Regina felt a lonely tear escape and roll down her cheek.

...

Regina had spent the last hour sitting on the bed and staring blankly into space. She heard her neck crack from being too long in the same position when she moved her head to look at the door.

The door was slowly pushed open and the man stepped into the room, carrying a white shopping bag from the pharmacy. _So they were still in Storybrooke..._

"Hello, darling." He smiled.

He shifted the mask further over his head, leaving only his eyes and mouth uncovered.

Regina looked at him with an emotionless expression. "What do you want from me?"

His smile vanished. "Well, I want to make you pay of course, for what you did to me."

She snorted. "Well, maybe it's easier if you would just tell me what I've supposedly done to you."

He put the bag down and sat down on the bed. "You'll know soon enough, darling."

He stood up again and held her ankles still so he could cuff them to the bed again. He stroked her thigh gently. "God, you're beautiful. We're going to have so much fun."

Regina swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Of. Me." She practically growled.

The man chuckled. "There's the fire that I like so much." His hand moved from her thigh up to her panties. Regina sucked in a deep breath, feeling dread fill her stomach for what was to come.

He hand moved away and he bent down to grab the bag. "I bought a few things that I think we will enjoy." He turned the bag upside down and dropped the content on the bed.

Regina stared at it with a nauseated expression. He bought lube, a small whip, a knife, duck tape, nipple clamps and some other stuff that Regina had never used.

He moved and leaned over her shivering body. "Let's get the party started." He grinned.

Regina let out a soft whimper when his lips made contact with her neck. "Don't."

He looked up and grinned at her. "Oh, come on Your Majesty. This must be familiar for you, if I remember correctly it happened with the King a lot, didn't it?"

Regina let out a soft gasp. "How do you know about that?"

"You'll know soon enough." He said while he slipped his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra.

Regina let out another whimper. "Please don't."

He raised his eyebrows. "Did you just beg? Not very queenly, isn't it?"

"Just, don't" was Regina only response, though it wasn't helping. He took off her bra and threw it carelessly to the floor.

Regina wanted to cover her breasts but she couldn't move her hands. He licked his lips and stared at Regina's firm, round breasts. "You truly are magnificent."

His hands wandered lower until they stopped at the rim of her panties. He hooked his calloused thumbs in her panties and pulled the panties and stockings down her legs.

He stared lustfully at her naked body. "I'm going to enjoy taking you."

Regina felt hot tears filling her eyes.

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, darling."

...  
Leave a review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Warning: rape and torture.**

Regina was crying and screaming while he pounded into her. He groaned and felt himself come.

"God, the rumors are true, you really are wonderful." He said while he pulled out of the sobbing Queen and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Thank you, darling." Was all he said and then left the room, leaving Regina lying naked and in pain on the matras.

_Emma, please save me..._

Was the last thought that crossed Regina's mind before she lost conscious.

...

"Emma, you've got to find my mom!" Henry said while he looked at her with tears in his brown eyes.

Emma got to one knee and looked him in the eye. "I will do everything I can Henry, I promise."

Emma stood up abruptly and stalked over to the front door.

"Emma what are you doing?" Snow asked.

"I'm going to go to Gold and he's going to help me use magic so I can find Regina." Emma said determined.

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"It'll have to work! I'm not going to tell Henry that his mother is dead! We have true love and don't they say that that's the strongest magic of all!" Emma didn't wait for a reply as she stalked past Snow and went to the pawn shop.

...

"Gold!"

"Ah, you're back. Still haven't found our Queen, I assume." The imp grinned.

"You have to help me use magic so that I can find Regina."

"Well, that isn't hard. Just focus on Regina and true loves magic will do the rest."

Emma looked at him skeptically. "Really? That's all it takes?"

"Don't think to lightly about it, savior. It will require very powerful magic, you only have one chance, if it goes wrong you'll be lost in a place between worlds, forever."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I'll take the chance." She said and she stomped out of the shop.

_She was going to save Regina._

...

"If you're going to torture me at least show me your god damn face!" Regina yelled. She was lying on her belly on the bed, hands still cuffed to the metal frame of the bed.

He thought about it for a moment but then smiled. "I think I've kept you waiting long enough."

Regina was surprised but she didn't show it on her face. The man slowly pulled the mask of his face, and his smile turned into a grin when he saw her shocked expression. "You remember me?"

Regina gasped. That she hadn't thought about it sooner, it all made sense now. The banishment, how he knew what the King had done to her.

"You." She growled.

...

Emma stopped in front of 108 Mifflin Street and walked up the path to the front door. If the spell required her to think of Regina, where better than in Regina's home. Their home, sort off.

Emma opened the door with her key and walked straight up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom. She laid down on Regina's side and inhaled the smell that was so typically Regina. A faint aroma of apples and her perfume.

She closed her eyes and solemnly concentrated on Regina and her love for her.

"Dammit!" Emma cursed aloud when the spell didn't work. Gold was right, this was difficult.

Emma huffed and closed her eyes again, hoping that this would work, otherwise she was truly lost.

...

"Yes me, I see you remember now."

Regina turned her head as much as she could and looked at him with a furious gaze. "How could I forget my own personal guard? The one who got a little to handsy."

"I got handsy?! If I remember correctly it was you who was always screaming for me at night."

"Yes, screaming for you to come help me because you were supposed to protect me! I screamed for you because me own husband was raping me! That was not an invitation for you to try to rape me!"

"You wanted it!" He hissed.

"No, I didn't! I would never let such a filthy, pathetic pig touch me!"

That was the last straw. He cracked the whip hard on Regina's bare back, the caramel colored skin immediately turned a harsh red.

Regina cried out in pain. "You wanted it!" He screamed again and the whip connected with Regina's aching back once again.

"You wanted it! You wanted it! You wanted it!" He kept hitting her with the whip over and over again until Regina's cries were silenced, she had lost consciousness.

He fell to his knees and turned Regina's body around so she was lying on her back.

"I'm sorry, darling." He whispered and kissed her on the mouth. "If you would just understand."

...

Emma heard a loud PLOP and she slowly opened her eyes. She was no longer in Regina's bedroom.

She looked around, her eyes stopping on the naked and bloody body of her true love.

She rushed over to Regina and kneeled down next to the unconscious woman. "Oh, god Regina. What happened to you?"

"It took you long enough, savoir." The cold voice came from behind her.

...

Keep the reviews coming ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Warning: abuse!** This was very hard to write. But I hope you guys like it.

_Damn my head hurts! _

Emma groaned at the pain in her skull where the metal bar had connected with her head. She looked over to the bed where her girlfriend was lying and she saw her body starting to move a little.

Regina moaned softly when she opened her eyes. Her whole body was aching, especially between her legs and her back, the latter being painfully rubbed against the bloody sheets. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness in her vision, that's when she saw it.

"Emma." She whispered hoarsely, her voice aching from the screaming. Her girlfriend stared at her from across the room, where she was tied to a chair. There was a cut on her forehead that had already stopped bleeding. Emma's green eyes were wide in fear. Regina felt tears of relief form in her eyes.

_Emma is here, she came for me. _

"Well, well seems the Queen had decided to join us, again."

Emma gave Regina a comforting look and turned around to stare at her girlfriends captor.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Emma growled, her arms trying to break free from their bindings.

"Tsk, tsk, savior. No need to be so hot headed. I've taken really good care of the Queen."

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine, the same shiver she felt when she saw her girlfriend lying naked and bleeding on the bed.

"You leave her alone you bastard!"

Regina couldn't speak, she was shocked that Emma had found her. Her throat was hurting badly from all the screaming.

The man ignored the blonde and instead walked over to Regina, who was lying completely still on the bed.

"Please tell your girlfriend that I didn't do anything that you didn't want, darling." He said.

Regina felt anger inflame inside her chest. _How dare he!_ She thought and she spat in his face.

The man blinked in surprise and calmly wiped the saliva from his cheek.

"Darling. There was no need for that." He said and he stroked her cheek.

Regina flinched at the touch.

Emma was furious. "You get your filthy hands off of her!" She yelled at the man.

He ignored the blonde. "You're so beautiful, Regina. Your face, your body. You're like a goddess." He said and his other hand stroked her thigh.

Regina whimpered softly. "Please, just let us go." She said as the tears now flowed freely.

"Shhh, don't cry, my Queen. I always hated to see you cry."

His hand stopped stroking her cheek and went lower to her breasts.

"Don't touch me!"

His jaw clenched in anger. He stood up and stalked over to the blonde. He grabbed the blonde tresses hard and jerked Emma's head backwards.

"Why _her_ and not _me_?!" He yelled. "Back then it was me you screamed for! Not her!"

He tugged Emma's hair harder and she let out a groan of pain. "It was me! I could make you happy! But you ignored me! You had me banished! You had the King banish me, a fate worse than death!"

He let go of Emma's hair and walked over to the bed, dropping to his knees when he was close enough. The man took a hold of her chin and made her look into his dark eyes. "She could never love you the way I do."

Regina furrowed her brows in anger. "Get away from me!" She yelled.

His eyes darkened again. "You will love me!" He pushed Regina harder into the bed, which made the brunette whimper of pain, the wounds on her back pressing into the sheets painfully.

He seated himself between her legs bend over and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

"Get off of her!" Emma yelled at him.

Regina tried to stop him by shaking her head. She bit his lower lip, making him bleed.

"Ow." He said in pain while he rubbed the blood away with his index finger. "You will pay for that."

He backhanded her hard across the face.

Emma couldn't do anything but helplessly let the man abuse her girlfriend while she was trying to break her bindings. She looked to the ground hoping to find something sharp.

_Thank the gods! _

She saw a small metal shard lying on the ground, just a feet away from her. She used her foot to carefully slide the shard closer so she could pick it up with her feet.

She looked up to check if the man hadn't noticed. He hadn't. Regina cried out when he grabbed her face forcefully and kissed her again.

_Focus, Swan. You need to save her._

She carefully picked up the shard and grabbed it with her right hand. Emma quickly cut through the robe that was binding her hands. She stood up silently and grabbed the metal bar he had used to knock her out.

"Stop! Don't touch me! Please!" Regina cried out.

The man opened his mouth to say something but he suddenly went limp and fell from the bed. Regina closed her eyes, stopping the blood splatters from getting into her eyes.

Emma didn't stop after one blow. She was hitting his unconscious body over and over again with the metal bar.

"Emma. Emma, stop, darling. Stop it's over."

Regina's voice finally got through to Emma. She dropped the bloody bar to the ground and let the tears fall. Emma dropped to her knees and went through his pockets, trying to find the keys which would unlock Regina's bindings.

When the cuffs were off Regina dropped her head into Emma's chest and started sobbing.

"You saved me. You saved me, Emma!" She cried.

Emma grabbed the sheet and covered the brunette with it. "Let's get you out of here." She said and she picked up the brunette, careful not to touch the wounds on her back.

The blonde walked over to the door and opened it, still with the brunette safely in her arms. _Finally. _

...

And Emma saves her ;) Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Trigger warning: talk about rape!**

_Get Regina to a hospital._

It was like some sort of mantra that Emma was repeating over and over again in her head.

Regina had lost a lot of blood and felt her eyelids become heavy.

"Regina, stay with me." Emma whispered while she got to the front door of the house that had kept Regina locked up from the outside world.

Regina saw black spots cover her vision. "Emma..."

Emma kicked the door open with her left foot and closed her eyes against the bright light. She looked around, trying to find something familiar but all she saw were trees, and more trees.

"Where are we?" She asked herself out loud.

She looked down and saw that Regina had lost consciousness. "Dammit! Regina wake up! Regina, please wake up!"

But Regina didn't respond.

Emma walked down the wooden stairs of the front porch, which was creaking dangerously under their weight.

Emma walked in a quick pace, the mossy ground beneath her giving a little resilience.

_Why doesn't this magic transportation stuff come with a map?!_

Emma thought. _Wait?! Magic transportation! You stupid! _

Emma scolded herself. _Why didn't I think of that sooner!_

"Alright Emma, concentrate." She said to herself.

_Think hospital. Hospital, hospital, hospital. You need to save Regina, come on Swan!_

The familiar PLOP sounded again. Emma snapped her eyes open and looked around frantically.

_Thank god!_ She thought when she saw that she was in front of the hospital.

Emma gripped Regina limp body thighter and walked over to the emergency door.

"Someone get me a doctor!" She yelled once she got through the doors.

Dr. Cross, one of the few female surgeons at Storybrooke General Hospital, rushed over to them. Emma was happy that it was her, Whale would've probably refused to help the brunette.

"What happened?!" She asked while she motioned one of the nurses to get a gurney.

"Regina, she was kidnapped. I don't know what happened exactly, but she has wounds on her back and she has lost a lot of blood." Emma quickly replied.

She laid Regina down gently on the gurney, it was then that she noticed how pale Regina was.

She turned to the doctor. "Please save her."

Dr. Cross nodded. "I will do everything I can." She said and she rolled Regina out of the waiting area. Leaving a terrified blonde behind.

...

3 hours. That's how long the blonde was sitting in that uncomfortable chair. After about an hour of waiting she had built up enough courage to call Snow, David and Henry, so they were now waiting, all four of them, on news. News that would let them know that Regina was going to be okay.

Emma was the first to jump up when the red headed doctor came into view.

"How's Regina?"

"She's going to be okay. We've stitched up her back, but she has lost a lot of blood, so she's still weak."

Dr. Cross looked at over Emma's shoulder and saw Henry. "Could we talk in private, Sherrif Swan?" She asked.

Emma looked confused. "Sure."

She followed the doctor to a corner of the waiting area. "What's up?"

The doctors face fell. "While we were examining Regina, we came across some vaginal tearing."

Emma felt sick to her stomach. "She was raped?"

The doctor nodded with a sad expression on her face. "We also came across some old tearing. Which would indicate-"

"That she was raped before." Emma finished and tears filled her eyes.

The doctor nodded again. "I'm sorry Emma. She asked to see you."

Emma could only nodd, the knot in her throat preventing her from speaking.

...

Emma took a deep breath. She stared at the black 138 that indicated which room it was.

_Regina was behind that door._

With a shaking hand she gripped the door handle and pushed it down, opening the only barricade that was between her and her true love.

The brunette was lying on her side, facing away from the door.

Emma closed her door behind her and walked over to the bed. She sat herself down in the same uncomfortable chair that was in the waiting area.

"Regina?" She asked softly.

Regina turned around slowly, careful not to rip the stitches in her back.

"Emma." Regina said in a soft voice, the tears already streaming down her unusual pale cheeks.

Emma's heart broke, her girlfriend sounded so small.

"You found me." She said as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and sobbed into her chest.

"I'm not going to say 'did you ever doubt I would' because I don't think you would appreciate it." Emma joked, trying to lighten the mood and succeeding when she heard Regina's soft chuckle.

"I was so scared, Emma. I thought I was never going to see you or Henry again."

Emma stroked her hair. "Shhh, it alright, darling. You're save now." She said while she felt her own tears roll down her cheeks.

"You're save now."

...

Leave a review! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_You're save now._

The three words Emma knew she shouldn't have said until the bastard who did this was put behind bars. She had sent a group of people off to the Storybrooks woods, instructing them to find the house where Regina had been kept against her will.

Eventually she got the call that they had found the house, but there was no trace of Regina's captor. All there was left of the man was the dried up blood that cooked the concrete floor of the basement.

She had lied, Emma Swan had lied. How could Regina be save when that maniac was still out there?

Regina was cleared from the hospital 2 days after. Emma had been there day and night and Henry, who had stayed with his grandparents, had stopped by every afternoon.

Emma walking towards Regina's room with an empty wheelchair, trying to find a way I tell Regina the news without terrifying her. _Not that that was possible._

She knocked the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came the brunette's voice, muffled by the door.

Emma opened the door with sweaty hands and pushed the wheelchair in.

Regina smiled when she saw her. She was so glad that she could finally leave this wretched hospital. She wanted to be in her own home again.

"Thank you, Emma." She said softly while the blonde helped her off the bed and into the wheelchair.

Emma gave her a kiss on the crown of her head and pushed her out of the room, and out of the hospital.

The air was refreshing for Regina, after spending days in a basement and then in a hospital room. She sucked in a deep breath and felt the cool air run through her lungs.

Emma was glad she had decided to drive Regina's Mercedes here, the brunette wouldn't be very excited about driving in her 'yellow death trap' as she liked to call it.

Emma helped Regina into the car. She cringed a little when her aching back hit the leather chair. Her back was still hurting, even though she had had the maximum amount of morphine possible.

Emma smiled apologetically and closed the door. She walked over to the driver side and got in.

The both of them drove home in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Emma desperately wanted to ask what really happened back there in the basement, but she knew that if she would push, the brunette would close off completely.

So nothing was said.

...

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked while he stepped into the foyer of the mayoral mansion.

Snow smiled apologetically. "He couldn't wait any longer." She said while she closed the door behind her.

Emma crouched down in front of her son. _No, their son. _

"Hey, kid. You're mom is upstairs."

Henry quickly turned around and wanted to burst up the stairs, but Emma's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Whoa, kid. Take it easy, alright. You need to be careful with your mom, okay?"

He nodded and turned to slowly walk up the stairs. Emma smiled, _he really was a good boy._

...

When Henry stepped into his mothers bedroom, he saw her lying on the bed, her back turned towards the door.

"Mom?" He asked slowly.

She snapped her eyes open and quickly wiped the tear tracks from her pale cheeks.

"Henry." She said and tried to put on a smile for her child. It was painfully obvious that is was fake and she could tell that Henry noticed too.

He walked over to the bed and sat down carefully, not wanting to hurt his already hurting mother.

Regina carefully sat up and pulled her son into a tight hug, she was so sure she would never have a chance to do that again.

She felt tears fill her eyes once again when his little arms hugged her back tight.

That's how they sat for a moment. Mother and son holding each other tight.

"What did he do to you?" Henry asked carefully after a couple of minutes of silence.

Regina swallowed hard. She was actually not surprised by the question, Henry had always been a curious little boy. But she couldn't tell him, she didn't want to expose his young mind to such horrors.

"He hurt me, Henry." She said and she heard her own voice crack.

Henry felt tears stream down his cheeks. Someone had hurt his mother, the one woman who he could always count on and he couldn't help her forget.

"I'm so sorry mom." He said and looked up into the watery eyes of his mother.

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't cry honey, I'm fine now."

She kissed the crown of his head and pulled him into her arms tighter.

"I'm fine now."

_They say that if you repeat a lie often enough, you'll start believing it. Let's hope that was true. _

...

"You didn't tell her?!" Snow said in a hard whisper.

"No, how could I tell her?! She's so broken, how the hell do I tell her that the maniac who raped and tortured her is still out there?!"

Snow face turned even more pale. "Sh... she was raped?! Regina was raped?!"

Emma wanted to hit herself. "Please don't repeat that to anyone! I wasn't supposed to say that!"

Snow nodded. "Did Regina tell you?"

"No, the doctor said that they found tearing consistent with sexual assault. Regina doesn't even know that I know and she won't talk about what happened in that basement."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "I don't know what to do... mom."

Snow blinked in surprise but quickly snapped out of it, she pulled her daughter into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do." Emma repeated with a broken whisper.

...

Things are going to be pretty dark again from now on, also I hope you liked it and please leave a review! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"Regina I brought you some tea." Emma said softly while she entered the bedroom. Her eyes turned sad when she saw the brunette still lying on her side, facing away from the door.

Regina didn't react, not that that was something new. Regina didn't talk anymore, at all. All she did was lie on the bed and stare into space.

Emma sighed softly at the lack of response. Regina had become severely depressed, she didn't even speak to Henry anymore.

She set the cup down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. "Regina would you please say something to me? Please, darling."

Regina didn't reply, she just kept staring into space. Like she was not even in the room. Emma could tell that she hadn't slept at all for the past four days.

She had dark circles around her eyes and she was pale. Emma also noticed that Regina had lost weight, her clothes were becoming a little baggy.

_And I haven't even told her that he's out there._

It would break her completely if she knew. Emma couldn't do that to her.

The blonde reached out and gently touched Regina's arm, which only caused the brunette to flinch away violently. Her brown eyes shifted to green ones and Emma could see the raw fear reflect in them.

Emma shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Regina." She said and she quickly left the room. She slumped against the closed door, salty tears making their way down pale cheeks.

...

"Is my mom still saying nothing, Emma?" The young boy asked while he absent mindedly stirred his drenched fruit loops.

The blonde shook her head in desperation. "No, kid. I'm sorry."

He took a small bite of his breakfast and looked at her. "Maybe Archie knows how to help my mom."

"You know he's not a real shrink, right kid?"

"Well he helped me. It's worth a try, Emma. I can't stand seeing my mom so... broken. She doesn't talk, doesn't eat, she doesn't even fight with you anymore. And I know she used to love doing that."

Emma smiled at the memory of Regina storming into her backyard when Emma had vandalized her precious tree. "I sure miss those days, kid."

"Then go to Archie." He got off the chair and grabbed his backpack. "Later, Emma."

She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Later, kid."

...

"Hey, David."

"Emma. What are you doing here?" He asked while standing up from his desk chair.

"I just wanted to check in and see if you've made some progress."

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry Emma. We've asked Ruby, but she wasn't able to find anything either. It's like he has vanished from the face off the earth."

"Well, keep looking." She said and she stormed out off the station.

Emma jerked open her car door and got in. "Damned!" She yelled as she punched her fists against the steering wheel.

_I promised to protect her! I promised! I can't even get her to talk to me, what kind of savior am I?!_

She pulled her car in revert and drove off the parking space. She was going to fix things. That's what saviors do, right?

...

"Archie I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

He stepped out of the doorway to let the blonde in. "Sure, Emma. Come in."

"Thank you."

Emma sat down on the old leather couch.

"So what's this about?" The former cricket asked while he sat down in his chair. "Is it about Regina?"

Emma looked confused. "How do you know?"

"Everybody knows something happened to her, Emma."

"I just don't know what to do, Archie." Emma said in a hopeless voice. "She doesn't talk to anyone anymore, she doesn't sleep either. It's like she doesn't even know where she is. Her eyes are empty, she won't tell me what happened."

He nodded sadly. "You've got to let her know that you're there for here, Emma. I have a feeling that you're holding something back, but if you want to help her you've got to be honest with her."

"But if I tell her... she's already so broken, I don't want to break her further."

"Emma, by telling her you won't break her further. You'll help her to get through the trauma she's been through."

"I just don't know how! Why the hell did this happen to us?! Why the hell did this happen to Regina?! We were happy! She was happy!" Emma yelled and she punched her fist on her knees. "We were happy!"

Archie sighed sadly. "I know, Emma. I'm sorry, but you've got to be less emotional about this. Regina needs you to be her rock, to be the one she can lean on."

...

It was another lonely night for Emma Swan. Henry was already sleeping, Regina was still lying in bed and Emma was watching another rerun of The Big Bang Theory. Not that she was able to laugh at all.

She sighed and turned off the tv, no need to waste electricity. Emma got up from the couch and grabbed her glass. She went over to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher.

The stairs creaked a little when Emma went up. She opened the bedroom door and got in quietly. Regina was still lying in the same position she was lying in this morning.

Emma got into bed carefully, not wanting to wake up Regina now that she was finally sleeping.

It wasn't long before the first sounds came.

Emma quickly snapped her eyes open and tried to figure out where the sounds came from.

Regina let out another soft moan. "No."

Emma got up, ready to shake Regina awake if the nightmare would continue.

"No, please." Regina said softly. "Get off of me."

Emma laid her hand on Regina's upper arm and tried to gently shake her awake.

"No, don't touch me!" Regina yelled and she snapped her eyes open.

Emma dodged Regina's flying fist.

"Regina, it's me, Emma. Calm down, honey."

Regina snapped her head to the side so she could look at her, her eyes shining with tears.

"Emma?"

Emma quickly pulled Regina into a hug, she was glad that Regina didn't flinch away.

"Yes it's me, honey. Don't be afraid, you're save here."

Regina started sobbing into her chest and Emma tightend her grip.

_Just be her rock, Emma._

...

Leave a review ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Trigger warning: Rape! **

_Black eyes were gleaming down on her. Regina was terrified for what was about to come. She was shaking with dread when he ripped open her wedding dress, exposing her soft cream colored corset to his hungry eyes._

_He grinned as pulled the now ruined dress of off her young body, throwing it on the cold floor. _

_He leaned over her, bracing his weight on his hands that were placed on either side of her head. Regina tried to control the bile that wanted to rise in her throat when his foul alcohol containing breath hit her face. _

_"Don't be afraid, Regina. If you keep still it won't hurt as much." He slurred in a soft voice, licking his lips when his eye fell on the rapidly raising and falling of her tightly constricted breasts. _

_He sat back a little, his large hairy hands making their way to the constricting corset. _

_The corset came loose very easy. Regina sucked in a deep breath, her hands quickly flying to cover her now exposed breasts. _

_He chuckled and threw the corset on the floor, next to the ruined dress. _

_"No need to be shy, my dear Regina. We'll have many nights like this." _

_Regina whimpered softly and moved backwards a little, trying to get away from her drunk husband. _

_Leopold just moved forward, which caused Regina to move backwards once more. She hit the cold, hard wooden headboard with her bare back and a shiver ran through her spine._

_He grinned. "There is no way out, Regina." He grabbed her legs harshly and pulled her towards him. A small yelp escaped her lips. "You're my wife now, Regina. And that means that you're mine, a slave if you will. And do you know what slaves do, Regina?" He asked with a cold voice. Regina shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak. "They please their master, and give them what they want. I want a son, Regina. And you're going to give me one." _

_He violently ripped the panties from her hips, leaving behind red lines from where the fabric had cut the caramal colored skin. _

_"Please don't!" Regina screamed and she started hitting him. _

_He grabbed her wrists with ease and pinned them above her head with one hand. He let out a hard laugh. "God, I love it when they fight. I used to have prostitutes for this, but now I have you. And I must say Regina, you're much more beautiful then all those whores that I've fucked."_

_He used his other hand to grab her legs and hold them up, trapping them between his body. He pulled off his robe and entered her with one hard thrust, which caused Regina to scream out loud. _

_"Shut up!" He yelled back and slapped her hard across the face. Regina tasted blood on her bottom lip and almost retched at the copper taste. _

_"Help me!" She yelled again. _

_He squeezed her breasts harshly, his fingernails leaving small cuts on top of her breasts. _

_Tears ran down her cheeks, rolling into her hairline. _

_He pounded into her with a quick and excruciating pace. _

_"Stop, please you're hurting me!" _

_He slapped her again. "I thought that I said that you needed to shut up, whore!" _

_He placed his hand harshly over her mouth, effectively silencing the crying woman. _

_Regina felt blood run down her thighs. She was twisting and turning, trying to get free of his grasp but nothing helped. He was too strong. _

_He pounded into her vigorously, showing no mercy for the woman he now called wife. _

_Regina snapped her eyes open when she heard commotion outside of the heavy oak door. _

_"Regina!" Came the muffled voice that was unmistakably her father's. _

_The King paid no attention to the commotion and came inside of her with a heavy grunt. He rolled off of her and let go of his grip on her wrists and her mouth. He grabbed his robe from the bed and pulled it on._

_Regina just laid there, not moving. She vaguely heard her father yell, but she couldn't make her voice work. _

_The King walked over to the door and opened it. He walked passed Regina's father, not even looking at the man that was being dragged away from the room by the guards. _

_One glance inside of Regina's bedroom caused Henry's blood to run cold. He couldn't see much but he knew his daughter was naked and bruised. _

_"What did you do to her?!" He yelled at the King, not caring that he could have his head chopped off for talking to the King like that._

_"I merely took what is mine." Was all he said before he walked away towards his own chamber. _

_Henry was dragged away by the guards, still screaming his daughter's name. _

...

Regina woke up with a start, which caused the blonde next to her to slowly wake up.

Regina quickly got off the bed, feeling the stitches in her back rip open a little.

She ran towards the bathroom as quickly as she could and dropped down to her knees in front of the toilet.

Emma woke up to the sound of retching and immediately knew it was Regina. She threw the covers to the side and got up.

"Regina?" She asked while she stepped into the bathroom and sat down behind her girlfriend. She grabbed the silky almost black locks and held them back with one hand, the other make soothing circles on Regina's back.

Regina grabbed to toilet so hard that her knuckles turned white. Tears were streaming down her unusually pale cheeks. She hadn't had nightmares like that in over 30 years.

"Shhh it's okay." Emma whispered in her ear.

That's how they sat for the last 10 minutes. Regina finally sat back and leaned her back into Emma's front, she was exhausted.

"Are you ready to come back to bed?" Emma asked carefully.

Regina nodded and Emma helped her up. She leaned heavily on the blonde and the two of them slowly got over to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked when they were both lying in bed again.

"No." Regina answered with a hoarse voice.

"Then I won't ask."

...

He saw the light of the bathroom switch off again and shifted uncomfortably, the leaves were scratching his skin lightly, causing some irritation.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and touched the soft material of Regina's red bra.

_Don't worry Regina, We'll meet again soon..._

...

So what did you guys think? It was pretty dark. Leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** Thank you so much, I've reached 100 followers! To answer the question about how I came up with the name of the doctor, dr. Cross. I like James Patterson's books. ;)

_"Then I won't ask."_

The blonde had said that about 3 hours ago. She was now sleeping soundly again. Regina envied her, she never slept that peaceful, she couldn't sleep that peaceful. To much baggage from the past she supposed.

She looked up at the alarm clock, only the green numbers were visibly in the dark. 4:02.

Regina thought back at her dream. She remembered it all so vividly. The pain, his breath on her face, the blood running down her thighs. She shivered lightly. She remembered the morning after her wedding night. A smalle blonde maid had entered her bed chamber with the King's orders to clean her up and make her presentable so he could parade her in front of those horrible nobles.

Eventually the bruises were almost invisible, after a thick layer of make up. The worst part was that when she came into the throne room her father looked at her with the most guilty expression Regina had ever seen.

She could still feel this burning eyes.

Regina looked at the green numbers again. 4:16.

Her eyes didn't close again for the rest of the night.

...

When Emma woke up she looked over to her right, expecting Regina to still be lying next to her asleep. But the blonde was met with a cold and empty spot that lingered of Regina's scent. Just her scent, not her body.

She quickly sat up and pulled on her sweats. Emma threw open the door and almost tripped when she hurried down the stairs.

"Regina!"

When she ran into the living room she saw the brunette in question sit on the couch, facing away from Emma. The blonde let out a relieved sigh and carefully walked up to Regina. "Regina." She said while she gently laid her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Regina flinched and snapped her head around so fast that Emma swore she heard a krak. The woman looked at Emma with a terrified expression, which immediately relaxed when she saw Emma.

"I'm sorry." Emma apologized.

"No, don't apologize, it's okay Emma." The hoarse respond came.

Emma knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she had been crying. She would give everything for the ability to take Regina's pain away.

"Regina." Emma started and swallowed away the lump that was forming in her throat. "I think it's good if you and I talk about what happened. What really happened."

Emma sat down on the couch next to Regina, keeping some distance so as not to scare the brunette again.

Regina looked into Emma's green orbs. "I don't know if I can, Emma." Regina said softly while another tear made it's way down her pale cheek.

Emma carefully grabbed Regina's hand, she was happy when Regina didn't flinch away from her touch. She squeezed it, silently giving the brunette support. "You can, Regina. I'll be here for you. Always." She said confidently.

"I don't know how to say it, Emma." Regina let out a soft sob.

"Shhh." Emma cupped Regina's cheeks with both her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumb. "It's okay, Regina. Whenever you're ready."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw raw pain shine behind her beautiful brown irises. She wanted to scream out in frustration, she wanted to punch something, anything. She wanted so desperately to take away the pain and fear that had been there for most of Regina's life. To just make her forget all the wrongsdoings she's ever been through. But alas, all Emma could do was be there for her. Like Archie said, be her rock.

"Let's start with what happened after you woke up in that basement." Emma knew better as to start by asking about the nightmares. She knew that those probably consisted of decades and decades of pain.

Regina got out of Emma's grip and moved back on the couch. "I don't know, Emma."

"Regina, it's hard and I understand that. But you can't move on before you talk about it." Emma said while she stroked her thigh gently. "I love you. No matter what you're going to tell me, that won't change."

Another tear rolled down Regina's cheek but she was quick to wipe it away. She let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll try."

Emma smiled at her. "That's all I'm asking."

...

Emma was tightly holding a sobbing Regina in her arms. She wanted to go and find the bastard so she could cut off his balls. Regina had told her about the beating and the rape, after that she emotionally collapsed into Emma's arms, where she had been crying for about ten minutes.

Emma was lightly stroking soothing circles on Regina's back, careful not to rip open Regina's stitches, the brunette was hurting enough already.

Regina was gripping fistfuls of the back of Emma's tank top while she sobbed into the blondes shoulder. She kissed the temple of Regina's head. "Shhh, it's okay darling. I've got you, I've got you."

Another ten minutes later and Regina's sobbing had calmed down to normal breathing again.

"Where is he, Emma?" Regina asked softly, her fear had made place for anger. Anger for what he had put her through, for what he had made her remember.

Emma knew that Regina would eventually ask that question. She moved back slightly so she could look the brunette in the eyes. "We don't know where he is, Regina. When we got back to the house, he was already gone."

Regina's face turned visibly paler, if that was even possible. "He.. he's still out there?"

Emma nodded sadly. "I'll protect you, Regina. And I will do everything in my power to hunt down the bastard and punish him for what he has done to you."

"Have you tried Ruby yet?" Regina asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Yes, but she couldn't find anything. She thinks he might have used fairy dust to mask his scent, the same dust he had been using to magic proof the basement he kept you in."

Regina nodded and then locked eyes with her again. "Could you hold me, Emma?"

Emma felt tears prick behind her eyes. "You don't have to ask that, of course Regina." She pulled the brunette into her and held her tightly. Regina immediately leaned into the protection of Emma's strong arms.

_She just needed to believe in, Emma. If only trust wasn't such a hard thing to do for her._

...

Emma heard Regina's breathing even out, signaling the brunette had fallen asleep. She decided to let her sleep, she had noticed Regina hadn't got any sleep last night. Regina probably hadn't had a good night sleep in a week, she has had a lot of nightmares. And even though Regina wasn't ready to talk about them yet, Emma had a good idea about what they were about.

And it disgusted her.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the harsh sound of the doorbell ringing. She carefully moved from Regina's grasp and laid her down on the couch. Regina whimpered softly at the loss of Emma's body but she remained asleep.

Her bare feet padded against the tiles of the floor. She twisted the doorknob to open the front door slowly. "Snow." She said surprised when she was met with the sight of her nervous looking mother standing in the doorway.

"Emma." She smiled when she saw her daughter. "I just wanted to check and see if you were okay. I haven't seen you in 2 days."

Emma just nodded, not really sure if she should be happy that her mother was here. Emma didn't like to be checked upon.

"Can I come in?" The former princess asked in a soft tone.

Emma thought about it for a moment. "Sure but you have to be quiet, Regina's asleep on the couch in the living room."

Snow nodded and walked past her daughter and into the big foyer of the white mansion. _Regina sure had an excellent taste._

Emma walked over to the kitchen, her mother following her on her heels. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes, that's sounds good."

Emma moved over to a cabinet and grabbed two mugs, she set them down on the counter while she clicked the on button on the coffee machine.

"How's Regina doing?"

Emma smiled sadly. "Not good. I just told her that he's still out there."

"It takes time for her to heal, Emma."

"I know that, it's just... I don't know. It's hard."

Snow nodded in sympathy. "I understand."

"How was Regina back then?" Emma asked while she poured the coffee into the two cups and placed one in front of her mother.

Snow looked confused. "Back when?"

"When she was your stepmother."

Snow took a sip from the hot liquid. "Well, she was a very good stepmother. At the time I believed that she really loved me."

"Perhaps she did."

Snow gave her daughter a skeptical look. "I don't know, Emma. She has tried to kill me, multiple times."

"Yes, but you're still alive. If she had wanted you dead why not push a 12 year old girl down the steps of a castle. She could've made it look like an accident."

"You know Emma, I've asked that question a lot, but I never came up with an answer. I suppose that if you really want to know you have to ask Regina herself."

Emma nodded and took another sip. "You're right. I'm just curious."

"Well, I can remember one time when she took me to the kitchen and we baked a cake." Snow smiled at the memory. Regina has looked so happy, that was until her father had found out. He was not happy that they had been baking, he had said it was work for the servants. "We had a lot of fun. The maids were less happy, however. They had to wash the flour out of our dresses."

Emma smiled at the image of the always impeccably dressed Regina, coverd in white powder.

_Yes that would've been a sight to see. _

...

Leave a review! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:** I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! School was really busy. I hope you like the chapter, I've also up some fluff in it, got the idea from the stills of 3x09. ;) **Trigger warning: Small mention of rape!**

Regina was leaning on the kitchen counter, she was waiting for the coffee brewer to be done. It was taking way to long for her liking. She was exhausted, she hadn't slept for a week now, the nightmares keeping her awake and the knowledge that that creepy bastard was still roaming around free, probably whistling some scary happy song.

She reached for her mug, it had been a gift from Henry when he was 5, he had painted 'best mom' on it, at least that was what she thought, the handwriting of a five year old wasn't very readable. She felt the stichtes in her back stretch painfully when she put her arm up to get the mug of the highest shelf.

The mug made a loud clack when it hit the counter with a little too much force. Regina was frustrated, no not frustrated, she was goddamn seething! She took a look around her kitchen, she didn't know why she was still able to come here after what had happened here. After the king's death she had immediately changed bed chambers. From the northern wing she went to the eastern wing, as far away from that room as possible. And sure, she got some weird looks when she demanded that the guards moved her personal items over to the new room, but she couldn't very well tell them that she couldn't bear sleeping in the bed where her husband had raped her for over a hundred times, now could she. No, she needed to be taken serious by her guards, by her people, and that meant showing no weakness. And admitting that she had let a filthy old King rape her for more times that she could count was weakness. It was probably because of Emma that she was able to stand in this kitchen without the constant memorie of the horror that had happened to her in this room.

She poured the brown, almost black steaming liquid in her mug and grabbed it with both hands. The warmth of the mug was warming her hands. Regina grabbed the mug with more force even though the burning was now bordering on the edge of painful. She needed the pain, it kept her grounded. She needed to feel something other than numb, and if that feeling would be pain then she would gladly accept it, after all, pain was what she had gotten for most of her life anyway.

She slowly made her way to the window. It looked out over the garden and her apple tree. Regina smiled, she had made lots of good memories in that garden, all with Henry of course. She remembered the first time she took a little baby Henry out in the garden.

...

_Regina was stirring the thick caramelized mixture. She was making a turn over, with apple of course._

_She turned around to grab the already made dough from the fridge when she heard the soft cries coming from the baby monitor, unmistakably Henry's. Regina sighed and untied her with flower covered apron. She grabbed the baby monitor from the counter and made her way upstairs. _

_The door made a soft creaking noise when she opened it and Regina made a mental note to ask Graham if he could fix it. The first thing she saw when she stepped into the nursery, were her sons little arms and legs sticking out from the crib. Smiling, she made her way over to the white crib. The mobile made of little apples clinked together when Regina bent over and hit them softly with her head. _

_"Hey there, little man." She softly cooed and the baby immediately stopped crying and looked at her with his big brown eyes. He reached out his small hands and tried to grab her dark locks. _

_She carefully picked up her son and cradled him against her chest. Little Henry rested his head against the soft tissue of his mothers breast. Probably using it as a pillow, she thought with a smile. She kissed Henry's forehead and breathed in that unique baby smell. "It's alright mommy is here." _

_She reached out her hand and softly wiped away some lipstick that had smuged on his head. When she pulled her hand away again, Henry quickly reached out and grabbed her finger. He pulled her finger to his mouth and started sucking on it. Regina immediately recognized the movement. "Are you hungry, Henry?" _

_The baby answered by biting down on her finger with his gums. _

_"Let's get you some milk then, shall we?" _

_Regina carefully made her way downstairs, Henry was still happily sucking on her finger. _

_She grabbed the baby formula and mixed it with some water. Apparently a bottle is very interesting because Henry released her finger and then tried to constantly grab it from his mother's hand. Regina laughed when he gave up and instead grabbed her hair in a powerful grip. She turned her head and stared out of the window that overlooked the garden. It was a nice day, it was warm enough to be outside without the need for a coat and the sun was shining brightly. _

_"Do you want to go outside, Henry?" _

_Regina laughed again when he made a movement with his head that resembled a nod, as if he could really inderstand what she was saying. Regina opened the back door and stepped out of her house. She walked over to the bench that was under her tree and sad down carefully. Henry immediately started sucking when his lips made contact with the bottle. His little fists covering his mother's hands. _

_A smile plastered itself on Regina's face and. She looked down in complete wonder at her baby son. It was then that she made the promise to herself, again, that she would do anything in her power to make sure that Henry was okay, to make sure that he would be loved. _

...

Regina wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. She had broken that promise to her little boy and even though he's now 14 and he has forgiven her, it still didn't matter. She had broken that promise, to the person that she loved most in the whole world, to that little baby that was happy when he could snuggle against her chest, to that little 2 year old who's first breathtaking word was 'mama', to the 3 year old that she had taught how to walk and that she would catch every goddamn time that he would trip!

She hadn't spoken to him a whole 4 days after she got home from the hospital, not to him, not to Emma. All because some man had attacked her, raped her! So yes, Regina was seething. She was going to kill him for what he had done to her, but more importantly for what he had put her family through. He was going to feel the wrath of the Evil Queen.

...

He grinned when he saw the blonde sheriff hitting her hands on the desk in a frustrated movement.

So the search for him was still coming up empty. _Good. _

If she would only know that he was but a few feet away from her, hiding behind the greenery of the Forest behind the sheriff station. It made him feel powerful that he could so easily spy on them and those idiots still had no idea where he was.

He saw the savior's imbicil of a father coming over to her desk and trying to calm her down with his probably, sickening words of hope and all that sort off crap.

It would be so easy to just wait until the sheriff walked out of the protection of the building. To just carefully walk up behind her and slit her throat. Oh how he would enjoy the feel of her blood running through his fingers, the blood of the woman who had befouled _his_ Regina. And he also wouldn't mind cutting the throat of that so called prince, so he could enjoy the look off pure misery on Snow White's face. He had never liked the spoiled princess anyway.

But no, alas it's not that easy.

Oh, how he wished it was that easy.

Apperantly the prince's words had helped because the blonde seemed more relaxed now.

He would give her the pleasure of hope, because it wouldn't be there very much longer.

Ooh, suspense xd. Hope you liked it, leave a review! ;)


End file.
